When Two is Insufficient, Three is Indestructable
by Sonnie W
Summary: With Samantha and Xantheia out of his life, what will Jack do to get them back? Who does he call to help, when devastation ruptures across his life?
1. Notes

_**Author:**_ Sonnie

_**Written:**_ 19-06-09

_**Parings:**_ Samantha Carter & Jack O'Neill, Debbie O'Neill & Louis Ferretti

_**AU/NOT AU:**_ This is **definitely **and AU!

_**Disclaimer:**_ All publically recognizable characters belong to Stargate, MGM, Gekko productions, and who ever else was involved in the show. I take no credit and wish that only MY characters are not used by others. All rights reserved. No copy right infringement intended!

Copyright © Sonnie Sausage and Naughty Devil Publications


	2. The Catch up, Rambling's and Homework

Screaming Xantheia's body thrashed around in her bed. Running into her room, Jack froze. He knew a nightmare when he saw one, and this was as horrible as the ones he went through. Not knowing whether he should wake her or not, he moved into her room carefully, and waited until the worst of it was over.

"No! JONAS!" She screamed. Her little body twisting and contorting its self.

* * *

_Running through the house Xantheia tried to get away from him. It wasn't the first time he had hit her, but this time he didn't just want to hit her. He wanted something else. The engagement was off and he was blaming her. _

"_Get back here you little bitch!" He hissed, stopping her from slamming the bathroom door closed. Pushing it open he backed her into the corner._

"_No! Jonas! Get away from me!" She yelled, struggling in his grip as he roughly grabbed her and took her from the bathroom into her bedroom. Throwing her on the bed she struggled to get away from him._

"_Now! You'll listen to me and you'll listen to me good!" He hissed._

"_Please go away! Leave me alone! Mum told you to stay away!" She stated. Glaring at her he grabbed her arms tightly and caused her to cry out in pain._

"_That's all your fault! Everything was fine before you started fucking around!"_

"_Jonas let me go!"_

"_Not until you pay for what you've done!" He hissed, and forced her to lie on the bed. Holding her there he undid his pants and pull her dress up and panties down as well. Struggling her eyes widened as she screamed, struggling._

* * *

Jack's mind was in over drive he quickly moved to her side, and shook her gently.

"Xanthie, Wake up! It's just a dream!" He called to her gently. Snapping her eyes open she stared at him and cried.

"MUM!" She screamed, curling up away from him, and shaking.

"Mum's not here angel," he said gently sitting on the edge of her bed. Sniffling she stared at him.

"Don't hurt me please," she sobbed.

"Oh honey I'd never dream of hurting you! Please what happened?"

"He hurt me, mum's boyfriend, he came back and he hurt me!" She cried.

"Did he have sex with you?" He questioned watching the little girls face screw up as more and more tears ran down her small puffy cheeks.

"No," she chocked out, while sniffling. Sighing Jack closed his eyes and nodded.

"Ok," he whispered.

"My auntie Kristine came over and I forgot she was going to be there, and she heard me screaming, and called the police and got him away from me. He's still in jail I think," she whispered staring at Jack, who simply nodded.

"Lucky your auntie was there then." Nodding she sniffled, staring at him.

"When can I see mum Jack?"

"In a few weeks. She should be coming around soon. Doctor Fraiser just want's to make sure she's ok before you see her, alright?"

"Ok," she whispered, with another sniffle.

"Did you want me to stay until you fall asleep?" He asked softly, gently running his hand through her hair.

"Please?" She sniffled one last time and curled up against his thigh.

* * *

As the days had rolled on, Xantheia had, had her debut on the baseball field only to be run down and put out of action for just over a week. She had spent the extra time once out of the base's infirmary with Jack. They played and fought over the froot loops each morning as the General had given him the time off he needed to make sure Xanthie was going to be looked after while at home and then spend time with the girl, incase something else happened to her mother.

Samantha Carter, was in a medically induced coma, and had rapidly declined in health. She was still struggling to survive, and after her momentary awakening several months before hand, doctor Fraiser had been worried about her friends hearing. It seemed to come and go and it wasn't what was expected. It was obvious that she had been killed at one point and brought back to life somehow.

So with this information everyone was wondering why was she brought back, to be sent through barely alive and with a possibility of being deaf? The question was burning into Fraiser's brain and she was having the worst time in trying to work it out! She didn't know what was going on, and she didn't want to know other then that her friend was going to pull through this for her daughter!

So now as Xantheia was back at school and once again on the oval after school practising with her team, she noticed Jack sitting on the bench, and grinned before she went up to take a bat. However as she was there, she also noticed that office clerk! Emily shifting and was now sitting next to Jack. As anger riled inside her Xan couldn't help the fact the ball went straight towards them.

She watched as Jack pushed the clerk out of the way of the ball, and when he picked it up the anger on his face had said enough to the coach as, he walked past the man and grabbed Xanthie's arm. Pulling her away from the team, he went off at her. She simply glared at him and went off about Emily.

"You're BLIND!" She exclaimed. "She want's you and you're just too damned stupid to see it! When mum comes home she's not going to care what's going on! And if she hurts her I'll never EVER forgive you and your stupidness Jack!" She stated and stormed into the change rooms.

* * *

"Xantheia!" Jack called as he walked through the house.

"What?" She called back from the den where she was doing her homework. Moving into the room Jack smiled at her.

"Whatchya doin'?"

"Homework,"

"Ah!" He smirked.

"Why?" She frowned glancing at him, before continuing with the equation she was working on.

"Just thought you'd like to know something,"

"What?" She questioned again, with more annoyance in her voice. Smiling he rolled his eyes.

"Tomorrow when you're at school I'm off to pick your mum up."

"WHAT?" She gasped spinning around and staring at him.

"What, what?" He smiled.

"Why not now?"

"It's better if you're at school. Just to give her some space to adjust to things. I'll be taking her to your house so after school tomorrow make sure you go there and not here ok?"

"Sure thing Jack!" She grinned.

"So hungry?" He smirked.

"No not really. I just want to get all this done!"

"What is it?"

"Stupid high school work," she sighed.

"Excuse me?" He questioned moving in and looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah Miss Jays thinks I'm too smart for the work we're doing so she gave me this and I can't work some of it out! She says that its ok because I'm only ten, and haven't learnt this stuff before, but what I can do I get right and she said she's showed it to a few of the junior high teachers who are amazed too. But Jack I told her that I don't want to do this work! I just want to do my stuff! I want to be a kid! I want to play with my friends and stuff! I don't want to be stuck doing this stuff! She said when mum is ok again they'll talk and work something out! She won't talk to you!" She huffed before he could say anything.

"Why not?"

"Because you're not my parent or a legal guardian." She sighed.

"Xanthie, right now I AM your legal guardian," he stated staring at her.

"Not to the school your not!" Shaking her head she shrugged. "I just wish nothing had happened to mum! It would have been so much easier!"

"But then you'd have never met me," he stated with a small pout as she looked up at him. Smiling she shrugged.

"And life wouldn't be so hard," she sighed. "You've learnt a lot about me Jack, and I don't want you to go talking to mum about stuff either!"

"You can trust me, I won't tell her anything you don't want me to,"

"I don't want you to tell her anything!"

"Then my mouth is sealed shut!" He stated. "Now come on dinner then you can come back in here." Sighing she nodded.

"Ok,"


	3. The Reunion, Birthdays, and The Truth!

Okay as its a new year, here's the first two, to start with.. Due to RL it'll go back to one a week maybe 1 a fortnight at the moment even :/ .. Hope you all had an awesome new year :)

* * *

No sooner had Xantheia come home from school, did she throw her bag by the now closed front door and run into the house.

"MUM!" She called as she ran through to the lounge room. Seeing her sitting there looking at a magazine, she frowned. Creeping up behind her Xantheia was about to grab her around her shoulders when Jack's stern voice rang through the air.

"Xantheia!" Jumping she spun around as did Sam.

"Xan!" She grinned. Turning Xan climbed over the back of the lounge and cuddled up to her mother. Looking up at her Xan grinned.

"Missed you SO much!" She stated. Smiling Sam nodded.

"Missed you more!" She countered.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not possible!"

"Is too!"

"Nah-ah!"

"Yeah-eh!"

"Liar!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Alright you two!" Jack stated coming around to sit opposite them. Smiling Xan shrugged.

"What's wrong Jack? You don't like the way mum and I communicate?"

"No, you just remind me of someone,"

"Cool who?" She grinned.

"Just a friend of mine,"

"Who means the persons name Jack!" She laughed, as Sam smirked.

"Very funny little miss smarty!"

"Why thank you!" She grinned. Turning back to her mother her eyes widened when she saw the ring she was wearing. Following her gaze Sam smiled slightly.

"Found it in your room,"

"How did it get there?" Xan asked innocently. Smiling Sam shrugged and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Hey Jack look at mum's ring! Its beautiful isn't it? I bet dad gave it to you huh?" She questioned staring at Sam, who narrowed her eyes. As Jack moved closer to see the ring he'd been eyeing off all afternoon, his breath caught in the back of his throat.

As the two stared at each other Xan frowned. She tried to voice her questions but nothing came out. She wanted to know why these two were like this! What was with this ring? It was beautiful yes, but why was Jack so, what was the word? Surprised! To see it on her finger? On her ring finger of her left hand at that!

"Jack?" Xan questioned gently. "Do you like mum's ring?"

"It's perfect Xan, just like it's owner," he whispered not taking his gaze from Sam's.

"What does that mean? Do you like mum? Are you going to be around us more now?" She questioned with total hope.

"We'll see," he muttered, before taking Sam's left hand and staring at the ring. She'd kept it clean and in good condition he thought. It looked just as good as it did nearly eleven years ago when he gave it to her! It was his grand mothers engagement ring. He loved it and made it known her entire life. So when she had sadfully passed on it was written in her will that one young Jonathon got her ring. And when he met Sam, he couldn't think of giving it to anyone else!

Not once did he think about it when he met Sara. Not once had he wished he could have given it to her! It was Sam's and it always had been! Call it fate, call it superstition, call it whatever but grandma, Samantha, had wanted her grandson Jonathon to have it. And now it was given to another Samantha! His Samantha! Only now he wasn't too sure.

The ring was handmade in a dome platinum setting. It had what was now an old European-Cut center one carat diamond, in a light blue shade. Which was surrounded by near colourless half the size, smaller diamonds. It was 0.27 carat total in weight. And it clung to her finger like it was meant to always be there. She had to admit there was no re-sizing ever done on it. Which she thought was either Chloe stealing one of her older rings, to get the size or it was meant for her regardless. Dropping her hand Jack took a steady breath. Before standing.

"I better go get some stuff, so I'll be back soon alright? You two going to be ok?"

"Yes Jack!" Xan huffed. She hated him going all 'daddie protective' on her. Ok he was scared for her but she was old enough to take care of her self AND now her mum was back it wasn't like he had to stick around anymore!

"Ok, I'll get some food too! Carter your kitchen is as bare as old mother Hubbard's!" He smirked and headed for the door. Jogging after him, Xan smiled.

"So how long you gonna be? You trust me and mum to be alone?" she smirked.

"It's not that Xan. Things happened recently, and I'd rather be here incase something else happened."

"What happened? Why haven't you told me?"

"Because everything worked out ok, and your mum wasn't in any trouble or danger. Just make sure she doesn't do anything ok!" Smiling slightly she nodded.

* * *

As the time seemed to pass by quickly after Emily attacked Sam, in her house. Moving herself and Xantheia into Jack's house by his request, Sam was medically made redundant from the Air Force, and with her massive medical pay out, and her insurance she knew she and Xantheia could live by them selves for as long as they wanted. But after selling her house and moving in with Jack, Sam started worrying.

Xantheia loved Jack, and he loved her. Sam's mind was reeling from memories that invaded her mind. She didn't want these things to come back! She couldn't hear that well but as her mind was running through everything that had happened leading up to that moment she closed her eyes and sniffled. She hated the fact that it was her daughters joint party out side with Jack, and she was sitting on his bed, her bed, their bed thinking about what she had to do.

She hated lying to him, but the fact of the matter was he never really asked her out right whether or not Xantheia was his. She knew if he'd asked she wouldn't be able to lie to him and deceive him yet again. But when she thought back she simply wished she'd stayed with Chloe, Lou, and Charlie. Maybe then when he came back he would have seen Xantheia her whole life, and wouldn't have gone through that marriage he went through.

According to Charlie he only married Sara because she was pregnant, but if that was the case, then he would have wanted to marry Sam more then ever when he found out about Xantheia. He would have been there for her daughter birth, and first birthday and everything! But now as she looked towards the door and saw her daughter there she knew she had to tell her! Reaching her arm out in a silent invitation, she watched as Xan moved over and into her mother's grip.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to talk to someone before you can tell anyone ok?"

"I promise mum," she stated staring at her mother in utter fear.

"It's about your dad," she said gently. Grinning Xantheia bounced on the balls of her feet for a few seconds.

"It's Jack isn't it? I knew it! He was always saying he wasn't but I knew it!" She grinned. But froze suddenly. "That means he doesn't know," she whispered. Nodding Sam bowed her head.

"We knew each other for a while eleven years ago. He was sent away with the air force and I found out I was having you. I had no way to tell him. When I got word he had died in that mission I stopped all contact with his friends. I moved around with granddad before I also joined the air force. I didn't know he was alive until he became my commanding officer for the mission we went on, where I was injured."

"So you... You said you had to talk to someone before I could say anything. Are you going to tell him?"

"I'm going to try Xan, but I'm scared that he'll get really angry and try to take you away from me, now that I have trouble hearing." Gasping at that thought, she flung her self at her mother.

"Please don't tell him! I'll keep calling him by his first name! Please I don't want to be taken away from you!" She sobbed into Sam's shoulder. As Jack walked through the house he stopped outside his open door to hear Xanthie's comment and then frowned. Coming into the room Sam looked up and swallowed.

"All ok? Xanthie said she'd come get you, that was about ten minutes ago," he smiled gently.

"Yeah, we were just talking sorry. Be out in a minute," Sam smiled at him and he nodded smiling at her and winking, with a slight undertone of what was install later. No sooner had he left did Sam push Xan away from her.

"Please don't say anything!" She sobbed.

"He has a right to know Xan," she whispered.

"I'll fight him! I won't do anything he says, and I wont let anyone take me away from you!" She sniffled.

"Hey, shh! Lets go out there and have some fun ok? You leave Jack and everything to me ok?" Sniffling she nodded and wiped the tears away, before they walked out to the party.

* * *

That night when she was sitting on the bed, she had her knees pulled to her chest, when he came out of the en suite. Frowning he moved over and sat in front of her on the covers.

"What is it?" He asked softly, watching her. Sniffling she looked up at him.

"I have to tell you something. Something you may or may not be aware of at the moment, and something that effects everyone living in this house." She stated staring at him. Frowning he shifted closer to her.

"Sam, what ever it is we'll work it out,"

"It's about Xantheia," she stated ignoring his comment.

"What about her?" He frowned, now totally concerned about the little girl sleeping just down the hall.

"I want her to know her father. As her father. Not as just some guy,"

"Sam?" He frowned.

"He has a right to know, and until two weeks before that mission we went on I thought he was dead! I had no idea he was still alive!"

"He's in the military then?" Sniffling she nodded.

"Air Force," she whispered watching him. Nodding he took a deep breath. "I'm scared he's going to take her from me!"

"What?"

"I have a hearing defect Jack! I was made medically unfit for duty! I was dismissed from the Air Force because of it! If he's angry with me I know he'll try to take her!"

"That's what you were talking about to Xanthie today?" Nodding she looked away.

"I told her he might try to take her, and she said she'd fight him, and never do what he said so he'd have to leave her with me."

"If anyone tried to take her Sam..."

"She's eleven Jack!" Sam stated cutting him off. She had to tell him, but she was so damned scared.

"I know that! We had her party today!"

"Don't you think she looks a little bit like Debbie?" She asked staring at the floor, beside the bed.

"I thought so a few times. But kids look like anyone you want them to."

"I'm scared Jack, she knows who he is, but she doesn't want me to say anything! She was begging me never to tell him!"

"What?" He frowned.

"She's scared he'll take her too! She knows him and he knows her, now. She calls him by his first name, and she said she'll always do it, just so he wont know and take her away. I've tried telling him since I found out he was still alive. And now it's harder then ever!"

"Sammie," he whispered leaning forward to grab her chin. As he forced her to look at him, he saw the pain she was in. She was ripping her self up in side.

"I'm so sorry Jack!" She stated watching him. "If I hadn't broken contact with everyone I would have known!" She cried pulling away from him, and burring her head into her knees.

"What?" He stated.

"She's your daughter!" She exclaimed staring at him through blurred vision. "She looks like Debbie, because she's yours! You get on so well because she's yours!"

"WHAT?" He yelled jumping off the bed and staring at her.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"It's taken you eleven years to tell me I have a daughter?!" He gasped.

"I thought you were dead!" She exclaimed.

"Charlie could have told you!"

"I stopped talking to him three months after I heard what happened! I left with my dad, and he's had me and Xantheia on a very low radar the whole time. No one knew where I was! My dad made sure of it, because I asked him to keep it that way!"

"You've stopped me from knowing my own kid!" He yelled.

"And I said I'm sorry! I didn't do it on purpose!"

"You told me you wouldn't... You said..."

"I lied Jack! I knew something was going to happen! I found out I was three months the morning Charlie told me you were dead!" She yelled back.

"So you used me?" He questioned staring at her in utter disbelief.

"NO! I loved you then and I knew something was going to happen! And I love you now! But I love my daughter more! I meant what I said Jack! I'm scared! You know everything about me, you know more about my hearing impairment then anyone! I can't let you take her!" She stated staring at him.

"If it means keeping her safe..." He got out in a snarl before glaring at her. She knew this was going to happen, but what she didn't expect was the venom in his words.

"Jack please!"

"She needs someone who can hear her Sam! Someone who'll hear a truck coming and stop her from crossing a road!"

"I'm not useless! I can hear things!"

"Not like you used to! Not like someone else!" He shot back.

"You can't take her!"

"I'll fight you on this Carter!" He hissed.

"Jack please!" She stated just as Xantheia ran in. Jumping on the bed she grabbed hold of Sam.

"You're not taking me anywhere! I'm staying with my mum!" She yelled at him.

"Xanthie,"

"No Jack! She's my mum! I'm staying with her! If you fight her, I'll be on her side!"

"Xan!" He exclaimed trying to get a word in.

"No! Before all this, you told me you love her! That you love me! If that was true then you'd be happy she told you! And if it was a lie we're leaving! I knew you'd be angry and I told her never to tell you! Yes ME Jack, I was the one who said not to tell you!"

"You only found out today!"

"I had my suspicions! And so did you! And when I found out I was happy! I had a dad! And my dad had me! He was alone before and now he has me and mum, and now I wish you weren't my dad because you're mean and I hate you! I'm never going to be with you! It's always going to be me and MY mum! And we're leaving! We're going to stay with granddad and you'll never see us again!" She yelled at him, while still gripping Sam tightly.

"Xantheia," he said softly, taking a step forward, and watched as the little girl clung to her mother for dear life at his small step to get closer to her. "All that is true! I do love you both! But it's the shock!" Pulling away from Sam, before moving to him and pushing him out of the room before he had a chance to grab her the door was closed and locked. Turning to her Xanthie smiled sadly.

"I love you Xan," she stated hugging her daughter to her.

"I love you more!" She smiled up at her, as a car was heard approaching the house. "Come on that's grandad!" Nodding Sam finished her packing and then opened the door to see no sign of Jack. Getting to the car, she turned to see him standing at the open front door staring at them.

Watching them Jack sighed. He was losing them both because he was so stupid. He watched them as she turned to him. He straightened slightly. He wanted her back. He knew his life had no meaning with out her in it. She was giving him a second chance just in that moment. But no sooner had he taken a step forward, did she turn to the people in the car, and nod, before glancing at him once more, and getting in leaving him once again alone.


	4. How is He to Get Them Back?

Thanks for the early feedback guys.. It's great that there is still some positiveness with this :) .. There is a lot of flashback-ing in this chapter and if you now the full story (read the other parts) you might want / can skip all the italic parts. Most of which are from the previous chapter around Sam leaving Jack. Hope there is still some positive feedback about this chapter. I feel that it was written as a tie in sort of chapter. To help move everything along but I guess when i edit and read the next chapter I'll know for sure :p .. However, let's get going, so here's your next chapter :)

* * *

Sitting in his lounge room, Jack had no idea of the time let alone that it had gotten beyond dark outside. He sat there staring at the black screen of his television. He had just learnt the angel in his life was his daughter! No wait. The angel in his life HAD a daughter, his daughter. He knew he'd yell at her about it! He remembered back to a time when he thought just that!

As his mind pulled him back to the day when she'd told him that General - or rather Colonel back then, Jacob Carter was her father, he remembered thinking to him self about the prospect of her coming back to him one day with his child.

_/ FLASHBACK /  
_

_So as he laid on his bed with her wrapped tightly in his arms Jack's mind wouldn't stop just yet! _

'_So Carter's her father!' He thought, but with that came several other thoughts! One being of her having his child! After she'd begged him not to hurt her, Jack just felt sick to the stomach! How could she think he'd ever hurt her? He loved her too damned much! However the fact of the matter was, Jack could never hurt her no matter what she told him!_

_If she fell pregnant one day, and left, only to come back with a child he'd still love her! Sure he'd probably scream a bit, about that one but __**he'd never let her leave**__! _

_/ END FLASHBACK /  
_

Stopping the memory there for the moment Jack looked around slightly. Not taking anything in. He'd done just that! He let her leave! He let them both leave! Now he had some _major_ grovelling to do! He knew Jacob didn't have a place of residence on Earth anymore, and Sam had sold her house just before she and Xantheia had moved in with him, several weeks ago.

He couldn't go talking to Daniel, so he had to make sure he knew where she was and when Jacob was going to be heading back to the Tok'ra home world! He was sent back to Earth on request to see his daughter. The Tok'ra valued Sam so much more then anyone else on Earth, and when it had become common knowledge that she was no longer at the SGC Jacob was allowed time to spend with his daughter and grand daughter. And now his mind headed back to the inner musings he had, had about his angel, his Sammie...

/ FLASHBACK /

..._Never let her out of his life! He'd do all the missions he had to until she turned twenty-one, then he'd marry her and get a nice little office job somewhere, in DC or Colorado, so they could have a family and be safe. With this thought he smiled and drifted off to sleep with her in his arms where she belonged and where she'd stay forever! _

_He knew they'd get through anything and everything now! They were together for life! And no matter what Colonel Jacob Carter threw at him, he'd push that man to the edge of the universe, to stay with Sam! To stay with his Sammie!_

_/ END FLASHBACK /  
_

They'd get through anything? Yeah right! He yelled at her! Never had he done that! Oh wait he had several times after he'd well, half raped her. But he came around! She was willing to give him that third chance! She waited at the side of the car, but he didn't move! The ball was back in his court so to speak now! Man did he hate cliche's but in this moment he had nothing else coming to mind!

Sighing loudly he stood and rubbed both hands down his face. There was only one person that he knew Sam would turn to, and not even her close friendship with Janet right now would help. So grabbing his phone he dialled the only number he knew. He had to get them to help him! To get her to meet somewhere, just the two of them.

To let him explain what was going on! He was pissed to no end yes, but he needed her! And he'd be damned if he'd let her go into the arms of another Jonas Hanson after what he'd learnt from Xantheia about that man!

"Hello?"

"Debbie?"

"Jack?"

"Ah yeah," he stated hesitantly.

"What's wrong? It's like midnight!"

"Oh sorry I didn't realise, did you..."

"Spit it out dammit!" She huffed. Smiling to himself he nodded.

"It's about Sammie," jerking up right in bed, Debbie turned her side table lamp on.

"What do you mean its about Sammie?" She questioned which woke her husband instantly.

"Well you know how she was injured and I was looking after her kid?"

"Oh my god Jack what did you do?"

"She told me I'm the kids father! I went off! She's gone! Deb I _need_ your help!"

"Excuse me?"

"Exactly! But I snapped it! Xanthie went ballistic and called her grand father and now their both gone! I don't know where they are and I need your help to help me find them, and I need to talk to her alone and I really..."

"Jon slow down!" She stated. "What do you mean you snapped it?"

"I started yelling at her! I told her I'd take her for custody, and that now after she was injured and with her injury she wouldn't get her and Xantheia heard it and went off and I fucked up Deb! Please!" Jack stated near tears, as he waited for his sisters response.

"Give me half an hour Jack I'm coming over and you can tell me everything ok?"

"Yeah sure," he muttered and hung up.

* * *

"Sam you need to get some sleep!"

"I just feel bad dad! I knew he was going to react like that! I should have taken him outside or somewhere, where Xan wouldn't have heard us!"

"Sam, please, this isn't your fault!"

"Isn't it? I lied to him dad!"

"Honey we've thought he was dead until recently!"

"That's no excuse!"

"Sam!"

"Look I just need some fresh air, I'll be back soon," she sighed and headed for the door.

"Sam, please. I watched you nearly kill yourself and my grand daughter once! Please don't let her see you do the same thing! I love you Sam, and I don't want to witness you going back into that dark place! You've managed to come out of it and now Jack's back you're headed straight for it again!"

"He deserves to have her dad! I lied to both of them for so long!"

"Xantheia loves you Sam! You're her mother! She'd never love anyone more then she does you!"

"Which shouldn't be right! Jack's done so much for her these last months,"

"But she has only known you her whole life Sam. Don't leave that little girl without someone she knows. She loves Jack I'm sure of it, but he'd never be bale to replace the hole in her heart if she ever lost you,"

"He did a near good job,"

"Sam, just think about it."

"Sure," she whispered, and left the hotel room.

* * *

When the knock on his door startled him out of his memories, Jack sighed and got up. Answering the door Debbie didn't wait for the pleasantries to be done before pushing her way into his house, and headed for the lounge.

"So! Tell me _exactly_ what happened!" She stated as he followed her and sat in his chair with his head down. Sighing he nodded, and started reciting the events of earlier that evening.

_/ FLASHBACK /_

_Sam was sitting on the bed, she had her knees pulled to her chest, when he came out of the en suite. Frowning he moved over and sat in front of her on the covers._

"_What is it?" He asked softly, watching her. Sniffling she looked up at him._

"_I have to tell you something. Something you may or may not be aware of at the moment, and something that effects everyone living in this house." She stated staring at him. Frowning he shifted closer to her._

"_Sam, what ever it is we'll work it out,"_

"_It's about Xantheia," she stated ignoring his comment._

"_What about her?" He frowned, now totally concerned about the little girl sleeping just down the hall._

"_I want her to know her father. As her father. Not as just some guy,"_

"_Sam?" He frowned._

"_He has a right to know, and until two weeks before that mission we went on I thought he was dead! I had no idea he was still alive!"_

"_He's in the military then?" Sniffling she nodded._

"_Air Force," she whispered watching him. Nodding he took a deep breath. "I'm scared he's going to take her from me!"_

"_What?"_

"_I have a hearing defect Jack! I was made medically unfit for duty! I was dismissed from the Air Force because of it! If he's angry with me I know he'll try to take her!"_

"_That's what you were talking about to Xanthie today?" Nodding she looked away._

"_I told her he might try to take her, and she said she'd fight him, and never do what he said so he'd have to leave her with me."_

"_If anyone tried to take her Sam..."_

"_She's eleven Jack!" Sam stated cutting him off. She had to tell him, but she was so damned scared._

"_I know that! We had her party today!"_

"_Don't you think she looks a little bit like Debbie?" She asked staring at the floor, beside the bed._

"_I thought so a few times. But kids look like anyone you want them to."_

"_I'm scared Jack, she knows who he is, but she doesn't want me to say anything! She was begging me never to tell him!"_

"_What?" He frowned._

"_She's scared he'll take her too! She knows him and he knows her, now. She calls him by his first name, and she said she'll always do it, just so he wont know and take her away. I've tried telling him since I found out he was still alive. And now it's harder then ever!"_

"_Sammie," he whispered leaning forward to grab her chin. As he forced her to look at him, he saw the pain she was in. She was ripping her self up in side._

"_I'm so sorry Jack!" She stated watching him. "If I hadn't broken contact with everyone I would have known!" She cried pulling away from him, and burring her head into her knees._

"_What?" He stated._

"_She's your daughter!" She exclaimed staring at him through blurred vision. "She looks like Debbie, because she's yours! You get on so well because she's yours!"_

"_WHAT?" He yelled jumping off the bed and staring at her._

"_I'm so sorry!" She cried._

"_It's taken you eleven years to tell me I have a daughter?!" He gasped._

"_I thought you were dead!" She exclaimed._

"_Charlie could have told you!"_

"_I stopped talking to him three months after I heard what happened! I left with my dad, and he's had me and Xantheia on a very low radar the whole time. No one knew where I was! My dad made sure of it!"_

"_You've stopped me from knowing my own kid!" He yelled._

"_And I said I'm sorry! I didn't do it on purpose!"_

"_You told me you wouldn't... You said..."_

"_I lied Jack! I knew something was going to happen! I found out I was three months the morning Charlie told me you were dead!" She yelled back._

"_So you used me?" He questioned staring at her in utter disbelief._

"_NO! I loved you then and I knew something was going to happen! And I love you now! But I love my daughter more! I meant what I said Jack! I'm scared! You know everything about me, you know more about my hearing impairment then anyone! I can't let you take her!" She stated staring at him._

"_If it means keeping her safe..." He got out in a snarl before glaring at her. She knew this was going to happen, but what she didn't expect was the venom in his words._

"_Jack please!"_

"_She needs someone who can hear her Sam! Someone who'll hear a truck coming and stop her from crossing a road!"_

"_I'm not useless! I can hear things!"_

"_Not like you used to! Not like someone else!" He shot back._

"_You can't take her!"_

"_I'll fight you on this Carter!" He hissed._

"_Jack please!" She stated just as Xantheia ran in. Jumping on the bed she grabbed hold of Sam._

_/ END FLASHBACK /  
_

Sighing Jack shrugged.

"Then Xanthie came in and started yelling at me, and kicked me out of the room. When Jacob turned up I made my self scarce until they were out side. She was standing by the car staring at me. Willing me to do something. She was giving me another chance and I didn't take it. Jacob said something and she got in the car and they left."

"For fucks SAKE! JONATHON! What the hell is wrong with you? You once told me if she came back with your child you'd move hell and high water to keep them by your side!"

"I know! I know! And now I need you're help! I don't know where they are! She still has the same cell number as far as I'm aware of. Please Deb just call make arrangements to meet at a park or somewhere! But she has to be alone!"

"You're making me walk a very fine line Jack! Lou wasn't impressed when I left in such a hurry!"

"He'll get over it! He'll rib me for months unless I get them back! Please Deb! I've never asked you for anything! Please just this once I _need_ to see her! I _need_ her back!"

"She really is you're angel isn't she?"

"And I'm her devil! Please Debbie! Two wrongs don't make a right, help me change mine into the right that's needed," he sighed. Smiling at him she nodded.

"Ok, but only if you promise not to be an ass!"

"I swear it!"

"Ok," she whispered. Getting up she hugged him tightly, before kissing his cheek. "I'll take the spare, Lou know's not to expect me home until tomorrow night."

"Thanks Deb! I owe you big time,"

"After everything you've done for me? You owe me nothing Jon, you're my big brother, and I can't stand to see you like this! By the way what's her name?"

"Xantheia Mae Carter," he sighed.

"Mae?"

"Yeah. Not sure if it's after mum, or Chloe,"

"Chloe?"

"When I was a captain in Minnesota, I shared a place with Charlie, Lou, and Chloe. She died just before her promotion to Major. It near killed the three of us, but we swore we'd press on and do everything we could in her honour. Her Full name was Chloe Mae Richards." He sighed.

"Did she ever really meet mum?"

"No. Dad attacked her one day at the cabin, and mum was there, but I don't think Sammie actually acknowledged her at the time."

"Fair enough. Try and sleep Jack." she stated and left the room.


	5. Meeting Debbie O'Neill

And so we meet the family... Sorry for the delay.. I'm on Graveyard shifts so i can't remember what day it is half the time :).. Hope you are enjoying it still.. I think it actually starts going forward / future from this chapter :)

* * *

The rest of the night Jack couldn't sleep. He'd been tossing and turning all night, and couldn't get into a position that was comfortable, and, or warm. He missed her like there was no tomorrow! He wanted her back! He wanted them both back! He couldn't stop his mind from wondering, and sighed as he bowed his head.

/FLASHBACK/

"_Xanthie,"_

"_Yes Jack?"_

"_Janet told me something just before,"_

"_Really?"_

"_She said you called out for me and your dad,"_

"_I want you to be my dad Jack! Can I call you dad sometimes?"_

"_How about we stick to Jack for a while, and when mum gets better we can ask her ok?"_

"_Sure Jack," she grinned. "But what if I get scared?"_

"_I'm sure a slip up here and there isn't the end of the world Xan," he smiled._

_/END FLASHBACK/  
_

"Earth to Jon! Earth to Jon!" Jumping Jack's head snapped up.

"Huh? Wha..."

"Hey take it easy! You were out of it for a while! Day dreaming again I see," she smiled.

"Yeah," he sighed and grabbed his coffee before retreating to the table.

"Jack,"

"I'd rather not talk about it,"

"I know it's about Sam and her daughter!"

"Then why ask?"

"You need to talk about it to someone, I'm here let it be me,"

"She called me dad way before we knew." He sighed. "She reminded me of you whenever she got scared. The same look, the same reactions nearly. I was always being pulled back to the days when dad would hurt you. I have to force myself not to see her like that. She is so young and she had nothing. And now she's lost everything because of me anyway."

"How does that work?"

"Sam was attacked by one of the school clerk's because she liked me. She saw Sam as a threat, and tried to kill her. She hurt Xanthie really badly, but all I could think about was Sam. After that they moved in here, and Sam sold her house. They have nothing now, because of me." He sighed.

"Jack, please don't beat your self up over this! You'll have plenty of time to grovel to sam later today or tomorrow! All I can do is set up the meeting. You'll have to play it cool and by year after that."

"I know and I've never been more grateful to anyone in my life, then I am to you right now!"

"Well how about you shower and I'll get this underway?"

"Thanks heaps Debbie," he muttered, kissing her cheek and leaving the room.

* * *

"Xan come on! School this morning!"

"Do I have to go? What if Jack turns up?"

"Yes you have to go! And he wont, he has work today." sighing she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah ok," she muttered and left the unit, for the bus. No sooner had Xantheia left did Sam's mobile start ringing. Looking at the number she frowned and answered it.

"Samantha Car..."

"Sam, hi it's Debbie! Wow it's been a long time!"

"Debbie?"

"Yeah Jon's sister! How have you been?"

"DEBBIE!" She shrieked. "Oh my god, you have no idea what it means to get this call from you!"

"Why's that?"

"Jon and I had a fallout recently."

"Oh,"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"What's the matter Sam?"

"It's just so hard! I have a daughter now Debbie, she's ten."

"Yeah,"

"She's Jon's, and I told him last night and he went off. I mean I understand and I should have told him with she was at school or something, so he had time to calm down but,"

"But what Sam?"

"She went off at him for yelling at me, and she called my father. I'm staying at this hotel, block of apartments thing. Everything's so small, and I miss my home, and I miss J..."

"And you miss what?"

"Nothing," she sighed. "Look I was going to head out into town today. Did you want to meet for lunch somewhere?"

"That'll be great Sam! Hey do you mind if I bring a friend?"

"Of course not!" She laughed.

"Oh great! Well they won't be there until about two o'clock, so what if we meet at about one or something then? We can have a chat before they meet us?"

"Sounds great! Now you have my number, just call and we can arrange a café when you're there,"

"Great! I'll be seeing you at one then! At the mall right?"

"That's the place!" Sam grinned. "Bye Debbie!"

"Later Sam!" She grinned and hung up the phone.

* * *

"Well?" Jack questioned as he walked out, in jeans, no shirt and a towel drying his short hair.

"I meet her at the mall at one. Then you come around two. I just need to talk to her and hear her out before you come ok?"

"Yeah ok," he sighed.

"Great! So now I'm going home to shower and then I'll be heading to the mall around lunch time. I still have a few things to get from the shops before hand."

"Ok, and Deb, thanks!"

"Welcome Jon, anytime!" She smiled, hugged him and left.

* * *

As the day wore on Jack was feeling more and more uncomfortable. He was starting to freak out and wasn't looking forward to this! What if they didn't get to the park before he turned up? What if Sam ran when she saw him? What if he couldn't get up the nerve to talk to her now? As the many questioned were running through his head he sighed. He could do this! This was Sam! This was his angel!

He could talk to her about anything and everything! All he had to do was make sure Debbie had her outside! The park was a good place! Lots of people! It could hopefully stop them from yelling at each other! And the vast area could still give them the privacy they needed for the conversation. Shaking his head he looked at the clock on the wall and grabbed his keys. He needed to start practising his grovelling technique! He needed her and he wanted her daughter too!

If having Samantha carter back in his life meant he got an eleven year old, who just so happened to be his daughter then so be it! He loved the child before he knew she was biologically his, so now he knows why can't he love her just the same? If not more? As long as he got her mother he was fine! She was still wearing the ring he gave her! His grandmothers engagement ring! That had to mean something right?

And the fact that his daughter loved it made him even the more so prouder. So grabbing his wallet while going over his grovelling he took a deep breath and left his house. He had to make sure she came back here with him this afternoon! It was his only chance! And he was damned sure that he was going to go all out to make sure it happened!

* * *

"So Sam! How have you been? You said you have a daughter! Wow!"

"Yeah Xantheia, she's just turned eleven."

"Wow eleven? That would mean you were..."

"Yes she's Jon's, I fell pregnant just before the mission when he was pronounced dead." She whispered staring into her coffee.

"Oh, Sam I'm so sorry!"

"It wasn't your fault Debbie. I lied to him, I felt like something was going to happen, and when I found out he was dead I also found out I was pregnant. I was so happy when the doctor told me, and then when I heard about Jon, I could have died. I told my dad about him and everything. He didn't really hate me but he did," she sighed, before going on about her past when she thought life was just horrible.

/FLASHBACK/

"_Dad! I'm perfectly fine!"_

"_No you're not! You're killing your self slowly and taking my grand child with you!" He yelled._

"_I'm eating! I'm drinking! What else do you want from me? I can't go to school!"_

"_I want you to just calm down! Take it easy! I don't want this house sparkling from top to bottom every day! You need a rest! I hired a cleaner for that reason!"_

"_We don't need a cleaner! I'm not useless! I'm pregnant!"_

"_With an O'Neill child!" He yelled._

"_Is that what this is all about? You hate his father for some reason or another! The man hurt me yes, but he's in jail! Jon isn't like his father! He's never hurt me!" She yelled, and subconsciously reached for her neck. Watching her his eyes narrowed._

"_I don't believe you!"_

"_Then call me a liar! Throw us aside dad! The father of my child is dead! And all you can do is pick fights with me about him! I can't tell you anything! I love him! When he comes back he was going to ask you if we could get married!"_

"_Not over my dead fucking body SAMANTHA!"_

"_You can't stop us! I'll be twenty-one and legally an adult! I already said yes dad!" She yelled thrusting her right hand into his face showing him the engagement_ ring.

"_Holy Hannah!" He stated gripping her wrist and looking the ring over more closely._

"_I don't know where he got it from, but he gave it to me! He asked me and I said yes! I honestly love him dad! Just as much as you loved mum! Please don't make me choose between him and you! I love you too, but I don't want to loose you! I want you there for your grand child! But I love Jon too dad!"_

_/END FLASHBACK/  
_

"Sounds like you had it pretty rough for a while."

"He came around, but I don't think he'd still let me marry him," she smirked. "He's still not number one in dads book," Sam sighed but shrugged. Nodding Debbie glanced at her watch and noticed that it was just after two.

"Ah, Sam,"

"What is it? You have to go?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to come to the park with me? That's where I'm meeting my friend."

"Ah, um, you sure?"

"Yes!" She laughed.

"Ah, ok then," Sam smiled gently. After paying for their bill and walking out of the café they made their way to the park. Sam had her head down while they were in conversation and therefore didn't see Jack standing there watching them, as they moved closer and closer to him.

"Ladies," he stated which got Sam to jump.

"Jon!" Debbie grinned. "What are you doing here? Aren't you working today?"

"Got the day off. Thought I'd come out and see the sun for a change," he smiled slightly.

"Ah! Well you know Sam right?"

"Debbie, please!" Jack stated with a smirk. Looking at her he smiled slightly. "Sam," he stated. Swallowing she nodded slightly.

"Jack,"

"So what about you two?"

"Oh just on my way to meet up with a friend. Sam and you can chat away! Sorry but I really must go," she stated looking at Sam who winced but nodded with a soft smile.

"Sure thing Debbie, thanks for today."

"Not a problem in the world Sammie! You take care! And say hi to that angel of yours for me!"

"Will do on both accounts," she smiled. And then it was two. Taking a deep breath she looked at him.

"Just hear me out," he stated quickly before she could open her mouth. Nodding she swallowed and looked away.


	6. Grovelling

Okay I know it has only been a few days since I last posted but I need to get this on up and out the way so I can write the new one :) ... Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"I was the biggest idiot ever Sam! There is no way I expect you to believe me or accept my apology, but I am truly sorry! I should never have reacted that way! I mean I said I'd take her from you, I wasn't me! I'd never normally say that! I know I hurt you, and I just want to be given a second chance to show you I really am sorry and that I really do love you both and want you both in my life. You pulled me through so much Sam!

"Just hearing your voice in my head that time when I was shot down, I dreamt about you every night! I prayed that you'd help me get out alive! When I sent you that blanket before we were shipped out, I couldn't help myself! All my dreams were in that blanket! When the lady in the shop started talking to me in German I had no freaking clue what she was talking about.

"When she pulled it out and showed it to me I saw you and only you. I asked some what awkwardly if I could get your name on it. She did it in front of me. I had to write it down what I wanted and she simply copied it. It took me weeks to part with it! It took me so long to send it to you! I just wish if I had sent it the day I got it, maybe things could have worked out differently!

"That you could have replied to the letter, and told me about Xanthie, that I'd have talked to my CO till I was black and blue in the face, to get some sort of discharge to be sent home to you! I can't believe everything I did has set me up to this moment! I failed you in so many ways before Sam, and now I've done it again!"

"Jack," she whispered. "Please don't do this. What happened, happened! We can't change that! I lied to you, I knew I had a great chance of becoming pregnant, and I chose to. I didn't want to go with my dad! I had fought against him for so long, and when Charlie told me you were dead they convinced me to go with dad! I broke contact Jack, it wasn't them! After I heard Chloe had been killed I couldn't take it!

"I couldn't take knowing you all. You must have been found by then but they didn't know, or they didn't tell me. I never made it to the funeral. I couldn't bring my self to go. I knew if I went then they knew I'd have heard about it, and therefore must have known about you. I hid my self away Jack. I didn't want to be found! I had my dad help me and Xantheia stay off the radar!

"I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if you were alive and you found out about her. I was scared then and I'm scared now!"

"Sam I'd never take her! I don't know why I said it! I'm sorry! Please you have to forgive me! Even if you don't come home, please I won't cope if you don't forgive me! I'll do anything for you! I'll give you money for her I'll do anything! But please! Please forgive me for being such an ass hole!"

"I can only try Jack! You ruined my life once, and now after you blow up at me and my daughter you expect us to come back?"

"Sam please, I'll get on my hands and knees and beg you," he stated staring at her. Turning she took a deep breath. As he reached out and gently took her hand he held it up for her to see the ring that still clad her finger.

"Jack," she whispered, trying to pull her hand from his grip.

"You still wear it! It must mean something to you! This was my grand mothers engagement ring Sam! You're the only person I ever felt that deserved it! You love it and so did she! I love you and Xanthie!"

"You can't do this Jack,"

"Sam all I am asking is for you to come back to my place, just for this afternoon! Let me talk to you, let me try and tell you things, you can go when ever you want to,"

"I can't Jack, by the time I get to Xan's school she'll already be waiting for me."

"Let me take you,"

"She hates you right now Jack,"

"Let me make it up to her? Friday night, come over? Both of you for dinner?"

"I'll think about it,"

"Sam I have no idea where you live, please,"

"I said I'd think about it, but I have to go," she stated pulling her hand form his gently grip, as he sighed. Turning away she quickly walked off.

* * *

Watching as all the cars of her friends had left Xantheia sighed. She had told her friends her mother was picking her up today so she didn't need the bus to wait. And now all the other kids were gone too! She was alone and she didn't know what was going on! Her mother was allowed to drive! So where was she? As she had finally finished yelling things at her self she saw the familiar car pull up. Grinning she ran over and opened the door.

"You're late!"

"I know I'm sorry,"

"What happened?" She frowned getting in and closing the door.

"I had lunch with Debbie."

"Debbie?"

"Your father's sister. Then we ran into him,"

"Oh what did Jack want?"

"I'd much rather you call him dad Xan,"

"After what he said and did?" She gaped.

"He's still your father!"

"He's brain washed you!"

"We talked Xan,"

"About?"

"You, me, us, him,"

"Why?"

"Because,"

"Isn't an answer mum!"

"He want's us to come over for dinner on Friday night. I told him I'd think about it."

"Are we going?"

"Did you want to?"

"NO!" She yelled glaring out the side window.

"No need to yell at me Xantheia!"

"Well, I can't believe you're thinking about it!"

"If I didn't say something he wouldn't have let me come to get you!"

"So it was a lie then?"

"No I really am thinking about it,"

"But?"

"I'm not sure I want to go,"

"Why?"

"He hurt me Xan, and you. I can deal with it if it was just me, but not when it's you too,"

"Like Jonas," she whispered staring at her lap.

"Yeah like Jonas." She sighed.

"What if we do go?"

"We'll eat and talk,"

"About?"

"The three of us. He told me about the ring today. That it was his grand mothers engagement ring."

"Didn't you tell me dad gave it to you as an engagement ring?"

"Yes,"

"And?"

"I think I want to give him a chance to explain Xan. From what he said today," she sighed and glanced at her daughter.

"What will that mean? Will I not be a Carter anymore?"

"That will depend,"

"On?"

"You and your dad,"

"Why?"

"Because it'll be his name that you take. You can stay as Carter if you want, but then if you want to be O'Neill you can be as well."

"Just like it says on the blanket?"

"Yeah," she sighed and parked the car in their numbered spot. Turning she looked at Xantheia.

"Why does it say O'Neill next to your name though?"

"He got it thinking everything was going to be ok,"

"And?"

"If it was ok, then he would have come home, and we would have had you, and on my twenty-first birthday we were going to get married so I was going to be 'O'Neill' anyway. So he just thought a head a little bit"

"And my name? It's not on the blanket yet."

"No, not yet."

"Why?"

"I wanted it to say 'Xantheia Mae O'Neill' not Carter. I never got it done because I wanted him to be alive to come back to us and take you as his daughter."

"Then why did he fight with you and say all that mean stuff?"

"He was shocked, scared, amazed, I don't know angel," she sighed as they got out and locked the car.

"So we go on Friday then?" Xan questioned looking at her mother who smiled at her.

"Did you want to?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I miss him," she muttered and looked away. Smiling Sam nodded.

"Me too angel, me too! I have for a very long time!"


	7. Friday Night

Hey guys, i know i said that i wanted to get the rest of this up quickly so i can start on my other ideas, but RL has been a ittle busy lately. Anyway here is chapter 6 :)... Hope you are still enjoying it :)

* * *

As Jack paced nervously across his lounge room, he took a deep breath. This was it! Sam had messaged him to say they would be there, but otherwise there was no contact! She'd avoided his calls for the past four days, and now he wasn't so sure that this was a good idea! What was he going to say with Xantheia there? What could he say with the child there? What if he had only asked for Sam to come?

Would that have been easier on his nerves? Would he be able to tell her everything? Granted Xantheia had the same clearance as the two of them did, but she was only a child and didn't deserve to be put through more then what she had already been through! He knew she would start to associate him to Jonas and that he hated himself for! He didn't want the child, his child to think of him as someone that would beat her.

He grew up with that himself and he promised he'd never inflict that on any living thing! Human, animal or indifferent! And then there was Sam! He'd hurt her way too many times! He knew he had to let her go but he couldn't not now! Not after all this time! He'd thought he'd seen her in DC that time but wasn't sure. He was too scared to go after her and ask her something to make her look up at him. When the lady in that shop had called her 'Sam' he knew there was dozens of other Sam's in the world!

But hearing her voice he knew it was his Sam. He just couldn't turn around! And when he was about to that damned woman moved back in front of him, asking him what he wanted! He told her the first things that came to mind and hoped beyond hope he'd turn to see Sam. But alas, as he turned she moved to walked past him turning so her back was to him. He hated her for that!

But now what could he do? He had nothing to worry about! He had lost everything and had nothing to gain from this evening! He hadn't had Sam for over ten eleven years, and had never seen his daughter for the same time. He now had something to live for but once again he screwed it up! And had nothing once more. So as the knocking on the door brought him out of his stupor he took a deep breath and answer it.

"Sam, Xantheia," he greeted softly, and moved to let them in.

"Jack," the replied in unison.

"Ow!" He heard Xan state and when he turned he saw mother and daughter glaring at each other.

"Xan," Sam stated gently.

"Dad," she grumbled softly, so Jack could barely hear her.

"Hungry?" Jack questioned after not hearing what Xan had said.

"A little,"

"Great! Foods just finished!" He grinned and headed into the kitchen, leaving them to move towards the dinning table.

"Hope you didn't go to too much trouble," Sam stated.

"Nonsense!" He stated and brought out a dish full of all sorts of meat and sausages, before he grabbed the pasta salad, green salad, and the small amount of rice he made with 'Turmeric Powder' as he knew Xantheia wouldn't eat the pasta.

"Jack!" Sam stated staring at the food in front of them.

"What?"

"You must realise we are not going to eat all this!"

"And?" He frowned. Sighing she shook her head and started eating. As the entire meal was consumed in silence she couldn't stop her gaze from travelling to Xan every now and again, to see the young girl glancing at Jack. She had a look of longing that Sam recognised. It was the look she knew all too well.

She wanted Jack to be her dad. But she was torn with her feelings. She didn't want him to hurt either herself or her mum, but he had started to when he was yelling at Sam! Now she just wanted things to go back to how they were before her mum had gotten hurt! Just the two of them! But then with Jack there as well, the three of them were indestructible! She wanted that! She wanted a place to call home! This _was_ her home!

Jack had bought the house from them, but neither had said anything to him about it, when they realised. Sam had simply ignored the fact and so Xan followed her lead. She didn't know what was going on with her mother and Jack, or rather her parents. But she wanted something to happen! She wanted him around! So as her mind took her back to her darkest moments in her short life she stilled.

/ FLASHBACK/

"_Xantheia! What the hell are you doing! Get out here NOW!" Jonas yelled from the kitchen. Quickly running down the hall she was at the entrance to the kitchen within seconds._

"_Jonas?"_

"_What the hell are you doing?" He yelled glaring at her._

"_My homework," she whispered._

"_Where the hell is the food?"_

"_Mum said she had to go shopping tonight after work,"_

"_Can't you find something?" He yelled. "I'm fucking hungry!"_

"_Yes, Jonas. Is five more minutes ok? I'll find something I promise!" She stated staring at him with teary eyes, as she waiting for the belting._

"_Five minutes! After my shower there better be something on that fucking table!" He snapped and stormed off. Running into the kitchen Xantheia grabbed her stool and started moving things around in the pantry and fridge until she found something she knew he'd eat._

_As she heard the shower running, she swallowed and with her shaking hands managed to peel and cut the vegetables, meat and cook the pasta. She had been so scared about him hitting her she had rushed through the cooking and while preparing the food had cut herself many a times. Once the food was cooking she washed and dried her hands and grabbed the medi-kit from above the fridge. _

_Sitting on the floor she managed to patch herself up with plaster quickly. Once she was done and the medi-kit was put back she finished his dinner. As the water stopped she gasped as her head snapped up. The meat wasn't finished cooking! She needed at least another minute! Praying that he took his time, she was bouncing on the balls of her feet praying that it would cook faster._

_As he came out and saw nothing on the table he saw red. Coming into the kitchen she snapped her head up staring at him. She knew if she said anything he would hurt her, but if she didn't say something he'd hurt her anyway. Deciding to keep her mouth shut she turned back to the meat, and made sure that it was cooked to his liking before taking it from the pan, and adding the still hot pasta and vegetables, to the plate. Jumping off her stool she grabbed him a knife and fork and headed quickly to the table._

_Standing back as she stared at him, she swallowed. Sitting down he started eating and she was rewarded with a nod._

"_Go clean up!" He hissed. Nodding she left him alone and cleaned up the kitchen. Once she was done she turned to leave to find him standing over her._

"_Jonas?" She asked gently._

"_You need to learn a few things about rank in this house!" He hissed and hit her hard across her face. Yelping she crumbled to the floor. Staring up at him she sniffled. "When you get home you ALWAYS make me something to eat understood?" He yelled._

"_Yes," she whispered staring up at him._

"_And when I want you do what I want! Understood?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Good! Now! Get up and go to your room!" Getting up she quickly and quietly left. As she was doing her homework through teary eyes, her door was opened and then slammed closed. Jumping she looked up to see him standing there. Swallowing she watched him._

_As he moved across the floor he grabbed her and threw her on her bed. As he pinned her there she looked at him with wide eyes. Sheer terror and nothing more. The last time he'd tried this her auntie had come in. She had never liked her auntie Kristine, because of her uncle Mark, but that day her world had changed._

_She gripped her auntie for dear life and never wanted her to leave. She hated being home alone with Jonas and her mother never knew what had happened. That was until now. As the front door was heard, he covered her mouth as she went to scream. Staring up at him he glared at her and hit her again._

"_You do not say anything, and you do not come out of this room until tomorrow morning understood?" Whimpering she nodded and squeezed her eyes shut as he pulled off her and left. Quickly getting up she locked her door and curled up on her bed._

_/END FLASHBACK/  
_

"Xan?" Sam called gently. Reaching for her daughter's stilled hand, she jumped as Xantheia screamed and dropped the fork.

"NO JONAS!" She cried burring her head in her hands. "Please! I won't say anything!" She exclaimed. Freezing Sam's heart and blood went cold. Jumping up she moved to Xantheia's side.

"Xanthie, angel it's mum," she said gently as Jack was dead still watching them. Sniffling Xan looked at her mother and burst into tears. Hugging her tightly she sighed.

"What happened?" Jack asked gently. Shaking her head Xan refused to talk, let alone move form her mothers grip.

"We're gonna go,"

"Sam, please."

"Sorry Jack," sniffling Xantheia pulled back and looked at Jack.

"I'm sorry I want you to be my daddie! You never hurted me like Jonas! You hurted mum, but she forgives you! Please!" She sobbed. Getting up Jack moved around the table and picked her up. Clinging to him tightly Xantheia cried into his shoulder.

"I'm never letting anyone touch you again," he whispered. "I'm here Xan. Your dad's here forever," he whispered kissing her shoulder before hugging her tighter to him. Looking at Sam he swallowed.

"Jon," she whispered.

"I'm done begging Sam. My daughter needs me! I swear if I meet this guy I'll kill him for what he's done. I need you, and she needs me. Please don't make me beg anymore! I can't handle you not being here with me! I love you! I proposed to you eleven years ago Sam, let me carry that out! I want to call you my wife! I have ever since we met! I was an ass then and I'm a bigger one now!

"Please don't let me loose you both again! I can't handle life alone Sam! You're my be all and end all! With the two of you you're amazing! Let me join and make that amazing turn into indestructible!" Sniffling she nodded. Moving to him she reached around Xantheia and hugged them both before pecking his lips.

"You still have a hell of a lot of grovelling and begging to do," she whispered. Smiling at her he nodded.

"And as long as you promise to stand by my side with our little devil in front, I'll do all the begging and grovelling you want angel," he whispered, tugging her closer.

* * *

The following morning Jack smiled at her as she woke up curling up next to him again.

"Morning," he whispered tugging her to lie across his chest. Complying without thought she rested her chin on his chest and smiled at him.

"Morning,"

"I wanted to ask you something now that you both agree to give me another chance."

"What?" She frowned.

"You're wearing that ring for a reason?"

"Not really,"

"Liar," he smiled.

"It just reminded me of you and what we once had," she whispered.

"Let's make it all the more?"

"What?"

"I want Xan to have my name, I want you to have my name! That blanket I sent you, I want her name on it, and I want your name to ring true to that blanket. I want more kids with you," he stated staring at her.

"Was that you just re-proposing?" she smirked.

"I guess it was, what do ya say Sam? Let me get to know my little girl, let me have the love of my life back in my life,"

"I have everything for you to get to know her Jon! Her baby book is full, and everything's been recorded! I nearly had her on camera her entire first year! Just so you wouldn't miss anything if you were alive," she whispered.

"Is that a yes?" He smirked.

"Oh, I don't know about that!" She smirked. Gripping her face he groaned before he kissed her deeply.

"You're still such a tease!"

"I learnt from the best!" She whispered before leaning into him again. "Yes," she whispered, just as their lips met to seal the deal.


	8. The Broadcast, and Happily Ever After?

Ok, here's the final chapter. Lemme know what you think?! ;) ... And thank you for those who have been reading and reviewing :)

* * *

It had been two weeks to the morning that Jack had re-proposed to her in bed. The backyard was full of people and he took a deep breath before entering the kitchen. Smiling at her back, he moved over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What ya doin'?" He smiled, as he felt her tense and now relax after hearing his voice.

"Nothing," she sighed and lent back against him.

"How's the hearing going?"

"Better, but it's still not one hundred percent." she sighed and shrugged before straightening and continued to cut the salad.

"Sam,"

"Mm,"

"When I said I would take..."

"Not now, and not today Jack," she stated glancing at him over her shoulder.

"No Sam! I really need you to know that I wasn't thinking! I was so stupid to say that! You complete each other! You're the others, other half! I was so stupid for even thinking I'd do something like that! I'd never have won no matter how much I elaborated or lied about your condition! I really am sorry," he sighed and bowed his head. Turning to him she smiled.

"I know all that! I reacted the way I did because of the way you were talking to me. If I'd just have let you calm down, then the last few weeks wouldn't have happened."

"But then we'd only be settling. I wouldn't have gotten the kick up the ass I needed to complete what I did," smiling she nodded and pecked his lips.

"I love you Jonathon!"

"I love you too Sammie," he whispered and hugged her tightly to him. "God I have missed you!" He muttered.

"Come on, we have to tell them why they're all here," she smiled pulling away and grabbing the now finished salad.

"Yeah I guess so!" He laughed.

* * *

Looking around Xantheia smiled at all the people she thought she knew. She had no idea what was going on, she wanted to find her mum and ask why all these people were invading her play space in Jack's, no in _her_ backyard! But she didn't know where she was! Sighing Xantheia looked around and smiled widely when she saw one General George Hammond standing there watching her.

"Grandpa George!" She called and ran to the man, who was smiling at her. Crouching he hugged the eleven year old tightly to him.

"How have you been munchkin?"

"Good! Grandpa George guess what!"

"No, what?"

"Jack's my real dad!" She exclaimed with a grin.

"Is that so?"

"Yep! But he never knew, and mum said he was dead, and now he's here, and they had a fight but we came over a few weeks ago and had dinner, and I remembered something Jonas did to me, and Jack, um dad," she muttered with a blush. Smiling George nodded. "Hugged me and begged mum to come back!" She beamed.

"He begged did he?"

"Uh-huh!" She giggled.

"Well I wish I was there to see that!" He smiled.

"It was funny a little, but I was upset too!" She pouted.

"Does mum know everything that happened munchkin?"

"No, and you can't tell her! Dad's promised me he won't say anything!"

"I promise munchkin! You have to tell her, not us!" Nodding she was about to continue when Jack's voice ran through her head. As everyone looked up and smiled.

"Everyone! We have an announcement to make! Sam and I are getting married!" He rushed out and waited for the yells, and cheers to die down. Smiling he shook his head. "A lot of you don't know this, but about twelve years ago now, Sam and I had first met in Minnesota. She was your average military brat, and I was a captain... OW!" He huffed glaring at her.

"Mum, was a military BRAT!" Xan yelled which caused everyone to laugh.

"So are you Xantheia Mae O'Neill!" Sam yelled at her. Freezing she stared at both of them. Sam smiling slightly and Jack looking more then a little apprehensive. Grinning she ran straight for him.

"DADDIE!" She yelled, as she ran into him. Laughing he smiled at her.

"Careful my little devil!" He whispered at her. Grinning she turned to cuddle between their legs. Looking up he smirked. "So! When she was nineteen I had proposed to her. After all these years we have finally realised the other wasn't dead. And after a rather large and totally embarrassing fallout recently, we thought now we got over it we'd get married for sure! It's taken eleven years, but..."

"I get a dad too!" Xantheia yelled, and cheers went around the group again as all glasses were raised.

"O'Neill's!" Many people called out.

"Kiss her you idiot!" Several other drunken slurs shot out. Laughing Jack grinned at her before kissing her deeply. Groaning Xantheia pushed them apart, and glared at them.

"GROSS!" She huffed. Laughing Sam grabbed her daughter and held her tightly.

* * *

As the alcohol was flowing, many of the people had become unable to move other then to drop and pass out on the lawn. Smiling Jack shook his head and remembered the night he'd first met Sam back in Minnesota. Shaking his head he sighed. Looking around he finally went inside. Where he froze and swallowed.

"General," he stated staring at Sam's father.

"Colonel,"

'_Crap!'_ He thought.

"Didn't know you would be here sir,"

"George sent me a message."

"AH!" He stated and nodded his head slightly.

"I hear you intend to marry my daughter," wincing Jack stared at him, and nodded numbly.

"Ah, yes sir."

"And?"

"And?" Jack questioned.

"You don't want to ask me anything son?" Wincing at the undertone that came through when the older man called him 'son', nearly had Jack keeling over.

"She's already said yes."

"That can change,"

"I don't think you could do that,"

"Is that so?"

"When Sammie gets something in her head no one can change her mind," smirking, the General rolled his eyes.

"She is my daughter colonel,"

"I am aware of that sir,"

"And what Jon says is true," they both jumped as they heard Sam's voice filter into the tense aired room, and move to Jack's side.

"Sam," her father stated.

"You're not ruining this. Jon proposed when I was nineteen dad! If he didn't go on that mission we'd be married by now! We would have been married when I turned twenty-one, and I was dammed sure of keeping it from you,"

"Sam!"

"When you love someone, you can't help but love them. You once told me that when love strikes, you'd be willing to do anything to keep that person with you at all times. Well Jack and I love each other! We have since we met. I lied and I got Xan. She has always reminded me of him, and I've had him with me forever. And now..."

"Sam, think about this!"

"What's there to think about? Don't you want Xan to know her father?"

"Sam!"

"No dad! This is final! We both want you there! And I want you to give me away, but if you can't over come what ever it is that is hanging over you, then I don't want you to be there!"

"Sam!" Both men stated staring wide eyed at her. Shrugging she looked at both of them, before heading back to check on Xan.

* * *

Talk about a rushed wedding! Jack thought. He had only proposed to her, what felt like yesterday! It was two weeks after the proposal that they told everyone and now it was another few weeks. All in all it had been a month since he'd asked her. And now he was standing in the small room in the side of the church looking at him self in the mirror. He had his dress blues on, and took a deep breath. He could do this couldn't he?

He'd done this once before and look how that had turned out! But Sara wasn't his be all and end all! If Sam rejected him then he knew there was no point in life! He wanted and needed not only her but his daughter in his life as well! Glancing over his shoulder he smiled at the suits the boys were wearing. And he thought he got off lucky!

Best friend and best man, Charlie Kawalsky, was wearing a white suit with a white shirt, but a pale pink vest and matching tie. He looked totally amazing! Who thought white would be the mans colour? But he looked good! Next were his grooms men. One doctor Daniel Jackson, and one Louis Ferretti. They both also had white suits, but they had white vests, however, their shirts and ties were blue!

As Jack's gaze shifted to the young boy that Lou was crouched in front of Jack's smiled turned into a grin. He just looked so dam adorable! He was Debbie's son, which made him Lou's son! He hated his best friend for dating his sister, but the child that now stood in front of his father was not only a spitting image of him, but had so much of Debbie in him he thought it was near hysterical! So reeling in on his thoughts, he looked the boy over.

Lou had just finished tying the boys black bow tie for him, and stood taking a step back to admire his young man. Jack smiled thinking he and the boy got out of this lightly! He was wearing black pants, and polished shoes, a white shirt and to match the other men, he had a white jacket. Jack watched as Daniel pulled something silver from his pocket and crouched by the boy.

"Your mum said to give you this," he said gently taking the boys right arm, and slipping a sliver bracelet onto it, that had the words 'pageboy' engraved into the top. Grinning he nodded.

"Thank you Daniel," he smiled. Nodding Daniel grinned at him and stood.

"Right Coby!" Jack stated looking at the youngest male in the room. Looking up at his uncle Coby grinned. "This pillow here," Jack stated handing the boy a small head sized squared white silk pillow, with light blue and pink trimming to match the men's suits, he nodded, taking it.

"I carry this right?"

"That's right! But be careful! You see this ring?" The ring was white gold. It had six indented, diagonal rows of small diamonds, scattered beautifully through the ring. Nodding the boy looked at him. "You must keep holding it this way up and very, very still ok?"

"Ok, but why?"

"It's so the rings don't fall," Jack smiled.

"But there's only one,"

"At the moment Coby, but mum will give you the other one before we head in ok? Uncle Jack's not allowed to see it just yet,"

"Oh, ok!" He grinned at his father and uncle.

* * *

Sighing Sam took a deep breath. She was so nervous! She was put into her wedding gown and had been standing in front of the full length mirror for the last ten minutes. She had tears in her eyes, and wished beyond anything that Jack thought she looked beautiful! Her dress was sleeveless, and hugged her full rounded breasts tightly. It hugged her torso tightly and then fell away from just above her hips. The bodice had several small beads and embroidery across the front, which looked like several tree branches.

With the soft flowing material layering over its self on the skirt, it looked like there was more beading and embroidery. It fell in a small bell shape from the waist to the floor. The veil looked like it was attached to the back of her head, when in fact it was connected to a very small tiara that sat just above her hair line. The veil then ran the length of the dress and pooled on the floor behind her with the dresses own train. Swallowing she managed to turn herself around to see the other women finishing off each others hair and makeup.

Taking in the appearance of her maid of honour Sam was silently blown away! She looked at her in amazement. The light pink dress that she wore was stunning. It was a french Satin off the shoulder, figure hugging bodice, that also had some beading across the front. A separate piece of fabric is pleated to the side. There are four of these pleats, across her stomach and abdomen. Starting on the right and coming together on her left. Which leaves this open from the base of the pleats to the hemline. The skirt drops in an A line form to just under her ankles.

Next Sam's gaze wondered to her two brides maids. Her sister in law Kristine, and Jack's sister Debbie. After the two had met and she and Jack had got back together, Sam had asked her without Jack's knowledge, until of course he asked her husband to be his grooms man! She remembered the conversation about how it took Jack too long to ask! Smiling to her self she shook her head. Coming back to the present Sam smiled at them.

Their dresses were both a pale blue. They had spaghetti straps and also had pleats. However this started on their left and finished on their right. The bodice once again hugged their figures nicely, and then dropped in an A line skirt like Janet's, only these touched the floor and her's didn't. However there was no pleat, which gave an open cut down their sides, like hers. Instead their dresses had come with a matching shall.

Sam's gaze then traveled to her daughter. Which forced her to turn around and stare at Debbie finishing getting the little devil into her dress. It also had spaghetti straps, and the bodice clung to her nicely. The straps and the small 'hemline' around the top of the dress was a deep red, with some white embroidery around it. Just under this there was a beautifully embroided pattern that could have looked like a butterfly.

As the dress and the embroidery were both white it was hard to tell. As the skirt fell in a small bell like shape like Sam's, there was more embroidery on the bottom. With one 'picture' that also could have been a butterfly, it stopped at her ankles. Smiling as Xantheia turned for her auntie Debbie, Sam's smile just grew when she saw the back. The dress was pure white. However in the middle of the back there was more red. There was the material as it was around the top of the bodice.

It started out small but then traveled the length of the dress, and stopped at the hemline. There was small buttons all the way from the bottom of the dress to the top, also in red. There was also the same embroidery around the edges of the deep red section, where it connected to the white on either side. And with her white shoes Sam thought she would steal the lime light.

Looking up after Debbie had finished with her dress, Xantheia smiled at her mother's grin. Nodding her head in approval Sam carefully sat as Xantheia moved to her and hugged her tightly. Xantheia had her long hair out and slightly curled. It fell to sit just at the top of the dress, and finished her angel like yet devilish look.

"Sam," Debbie said gently. Looking at her Sam smiled slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Jon's ring," Sam didn't get time to say anything as she looked around. Janet smiled and held the small box to Debbie, as Sam sighed and closed her eyes.

"You're meant to be like this Sam, it means it's meant to be," Debbie whispered. Looking up Sam nodded, before the woman left. The ring, Jon's ring, Jack's ring - the same person but yet totally different. But anyway! The ring! It was called 'The Canyon', by the jeweller. He had gone on to tell her that the design was to accentuate the beauty of tungsten.

The edges of the ring are ground and polished to create a wonderful shine. The center portion of the ring was cut into a groove. She didn't know what he'd get her but with the choice of leaving it as a groove, or having it inlaid with gold or platinum, Sam decided to get platinum. The contrast between the platinum and the white gold of the ring will make him stand out in a crowd with a neon light screaming 'I'm taken! My wife will beat you senseless if you come near me!'

Taking a deep breath Sam closed her eyes and tried to relax! There was a knock at the door, and a shout from outside. It was time! Her eyes snapped open and she froze. Could she go through with this? Could she settle to being married? She was someone who didn't take well to being stuck in the one place. Looking around she started to freak out. She couldn't do this! She had to get out of here! She was going to be stuck! She wasn't that type of person!

Granted she wanted her daughter to have his last name, and while sending away the information to have the birth certificate amended, Sam's heart was now pounding! With the new certificate arriving two days ago, Sam smiled at her daughters reaction. She'd jumped right into Jack's arms. She could call him dad now and not worry about anything! Her name had been changed to O'Neill and the details that were once missing about her father were filled in.

But still Sam knew she couldn't go on with this! The other women were now outside with Xantheia. There was another door into this room that she had to use earlier so Jack wouldn't see her, upon Debbie's demanding, so she knew she could get out without anyone seeing her! Taking a deep breath she stood and looked around as tears stung her eyes.

* * *

Looking around as everyone was standing Jack swallowed and couldn't help the fact his hands were now sweaty. He had never been so nervous before in his life! He had a bad feeling and he didn't want it to come true! He stared at his nephew grinning at him, while carrying the pillow carefully next to his daughter who was throwing rose petals from the small basket she was carrying. Next his eyes shot up to Janet. Turning slightly he smirked when he realised what Sam had done.

She'd made sure the men were dressed to match their partners. Smiling at him she nodded ever so slightly. Next he saw Debbie and Kristine coming down the aisle wearing blue, which matched Daniel's and Lou's shirts and ties. But as the three women, Coby and Xantheia all took their spots, the music changed and everyone stared at the back of the church. Jack closed his eyes when he didn't see her or her father standing there. He was not gonna show emotions!

He had his daughter here staring at him, he had his sister and his daughters mothers best friend staring at him. He had Sam's brother and sister in law staring at him. However both of those had smug looks that read 'well we so knew she'd never follow this through,' and that made it even harder on him. Taking another deep breath he stared at the tears running down his daughter's face as she tried to stop them. The music had stopped and everyone was staring at everyone else trying to understand what was going on.

* * *

Let me know what you think.. Hopefully it's not too mean to leave it like this ;) ... If you think it is I'll have to try and find the little piece that was written as  
the start of another part, but was never finished...


End file.
